


Muddy Confession

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Eric decide to start again, while covered in mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the kissbingo prompt: dirty.

Wes laughed as he took in the startled look on Eric’s face. As Eric’s face crossed over into annoyed Wes smirked. He pulled his hands out of the mud he had Eric pinned in and then trailed his muddy fingers over Eric’s face. Then they were wrestling, arms around each other, bodies pressed together, mud seeping into their clothes.

“You need to be more spontaneous,” Wes managed as they suddenly stilled.

He stared up into Eric’s face unprepared for the naked longing tinged with fear he saw there. Wes grinned and chose to ignore the fear. It’d really been way to long since Eric looked at him like that. He tugged on Eric’s shirt, trailed his fingers under it, tracing mud against Eric’s skin with his nails. Eric shuddered at the touch and began to pull away.

Wes rolled them, stared down at Eric. Eric reached up and traced his jaw. Wes nearly closed his eyes at the contact.

“This is an extremely bad idea,” Eric told him firmly.

“No, this is a very good idea,” Wes countered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Eric squirmed, pulled away, just enough for Wes to pause, then frown. As Eric started to stand Wes reached up and pulled him back down into the mud.

“Why?” Wes asked, “We’ve been dancing around each other for months.”

“Months?” Eric responded, “It’s been years since I kissed you.”

“It’s been way too long.”

“Don’t Wes,” Eric warned, “I can’t.”

“Yes,” Wes laughed, “You can.”

Eric glowered then asked, “Why are we having this conversation while laying next to each other in a mud puddle?”

“Because I want to,” Wes told him, before he pushed Eric back and crawled over top of him, “So I can get you in the shower. You do remember what it was like to take a shower together, don’t you?”

Eric rocked his hips up against Wes, wrapped arms around him.

Wes grinned, “I think you remember.”

Eric bit his surprisingly clean lower lip, “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Wes asked as he leaned in, “Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t go back to my place, strip each other’s clothes off and…”

“I won’t be able to walk away from you this time,” Eric interrupted.

Wes frowned. Was one of those reasons Eric had cut him out of his life all those years ago was that he thought he had to walk away?

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Wes told him firmly.

“We’re not right for each other,” Eric tried, but it sounded weak and Wes let the statement go.

“I need a good reason Eric,” Wes teased, “or I’m kissing you right now and I’m not stopping.”

Eric closed his eyes tightly and in an almost pleading voice told him, “It’s too intense.”

“Intense is good,” Wes grinned, hands coming up to cup Eric’s face.

“I don’t control myself as well when I’m with you,” Eric told him, eyes intense, passionate in a way that made Wes want even more.

“Eric,” Wes said stilling, “that’s a good thing. You can’t always be in control. It’s healthy to relax and be yourself.”

Eric’s thumb moved over his cheek and Wes leaned into the touch, “I want too much with you.”

“I won’t try to hurt you,” Wes told him, serious now that he realized Eric was worried about getting his heart broken, “Not on purpose. I can’t make promises. I know it won’t be easy, but I want to try. I can’t keep wanting you and not try. I can’t look back and wonder how good it could’ve been because we didn’t try.”

“It would be easier,” Eric managed, “with someone else. I could stay in control, not have it mean as much.”

“I’ve never known you to be the type to take the easy way out,” Wes challenged.

When Wes leaned in for a kiss, this time, Eric met him halfway. Eric shifted further into the mud as he pulled Wes closer. Lips parted, tongues danced as both men took that first step towards no longer denying themselves each other.

“Shower?” Wes asked as he broke away briefly.

“Shower,” Eric agreed before their lips met again.


End file.
